ATHENA'S STORY
by BarrelRacer13
Summary: a story about Poseidon and Athena


**OKAY, JUST TO CLEAR THIS UP, STARLIGHT COMET IS MAKING ME WRITE THIS ONE. SHE CLAIMS SHE ISNT. HMMM….**

**REVIEW….OR DIE IN THE FIREY PITS OF TARTARUS. THIS IS FROM ATHENA'S POV.**

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

I know I claim to hate him. and I do. I just hate his personality. But the rest of him, dare I say it, is hot. I like his eyes the best, I have to say. When I look at them there is like an endless sea hiding behind them. and the color is beautiful. Sea green. He says he'll never love anyone but his wife. But that's clearly a lie because he's fallen in love with mortals. __

He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs and  


The very way his black hair shines when it's in the sun and anywhere near any source of water, well, it's almost as blinding as Apollo when he take off in that sun chariot. Have you not guessed who he is yet?

_I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie  
_

If not, then mortals are truly stupid. Poseidon. God of the Sea. Without him, Typhon would have destroyed Olympus, and Kronos would have won. Despite that bravery, he has the stupidest fear. The dead. He fears the dead, of all things to fear. He's immortal, so the dead cant kill him! really, I say he's had his head in the water too long.

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

I find it shocking he didn't notice my staring all of these years. I know what you're thinking. Why is The Goddess of Wisdom mooning over someone who she might possibly not end up with? I'm not always that smart.

_He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

I sorta feel bad for him. I've heard Hades and Zeus talking about him when he's not around. They call him greedy, snotty, too proud of himself. But I've heard his wife talk about him. she says he insists on doing most of the work around the palace he has underwater, and that he wouldn't send anyone into danger, unless he was sure they would win. Unlike Zeus and Hades, who don't seem to care. __

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

I could name almost everything he likes. His favorite color is green, he argues with Zeus just for the fun of it, his sisters are beautiful, and his favorite song is Water by Brad Paisley. __

He stands there then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you

Im not sure if he ever noticed, but I tend to hold my breath when he walks by…on the few times I ever see him, that is. He spends almost all his time underwater. Whenever I see him, we always argue. I think it's because im afraid I'll tell him the truth…that I do like him. but then again, if I ever told him that, his wife would try to murder me in my sleep, and a whole war would start. The thing that bothers me the most when I think of this is what side Poseidon would be on. Probably his wife's. he's loyal. Just like all the other couples. Like Zeus, for example. If anyone ever TIRES to touch Hera, they get shot with lightning. I've heard of Poseidon drowning the mortals who try to touch his wife when she comes to shore. __

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle

When I used to go to the beach…quite a few years ago….i would hear a wonderful sound, and it took me months to realize it was coming from underwater, and was a guitar. And later on, I managed to get underwater and spy on him. he was playing the guitar in a coral garden. He looked quite sad for some reason. The music that came from that instrument was like magic. __

Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

But I doubt he'll ever even notice how I feel about him. that's part of his personality I hate the most: he's so blind to so many things. Never notices the stares he gets from anyone but his wife. Maybe someday he will wake up and see me. But if it hasn't happened already, then I doubt it ever will. I hate him but I also love him.

**OKAY, STARLIGHT COMET HELPED WITH THIS. NOW WHY DO I KEEP PUTTING 'COMNET' INSTEAD OF 'COMET'…I WAS ONLY UP TIL ABOUT 2 IN THE MORNING AND AWAKE BY 8!**


End file.
